herofandomcom-20200223-history
My Melody
My Melody is the main protagonist of the series, is a rabbit from Mary Land. Throughout the show, she is shown wearing a pink hood that also covers her ears. With the adequate cooking ability, My Melody is the one who prepares meals for Uta and her family. Her nickname is My Melo. The magic that comes from her tact can only be used as an antidote to Kuromi's spell. When she waves the tact, a small heart sticker attaches to an object and brings it to life. The animated object then helps to reverse the effects of Kuromi's magic. Sometimes, the animated object won't be able to perform the specific task it needs to. My Melody will then smile at it sweetly and say, "name Onegai?" ("name Please?"). This causes the enchanted object's power to intensify, sometimes increasing its size. Surprisingly, even Kuromi has become one of the things Melody used her magic on which was seen in one episode. As a very cheerful individual, My Melody is never seen angry. She can be a bit scatterbrained and oblivious to things though. She also doesn't seem to have any affections for anybody the way Kuromi and Uta have for Keiichi, although she is quite fond of Rabbit Eared Mask. To travel from place to place, My Melody uses a pink umbrella which enables her to fly. This was until Kuromi stole and used it to go to Mary Land. Since then, she started sharing with Flat's umbrella. She regains it back in the second season. She has two magical items. The first one is the Melody Tact, which she uses to cast magic by waving it like a maestro's baton. In ~Kurukuru Shuffle!~, the Melody Tact was upgraded into the Hyper Melody Tact by the king, but in Sukkiri♪, it was destroyed in the final battle, making it useless, although it was repaired a short time later by the Melody Box. The second is the Heart and Star Pendant, which appeared in Onegai My Melody Kirara★, My Melody uses it to do magic along with Kirara. She's just as popular as Hello Kitty is and in most instances is her best friend. When she debuted, she was portraying Little Red Riding Hood in her version of the classic fairy tale. That is why she wears a red (or pink) hood that covers her ears, often having a bow or a flower on her right side. She is a very honest, good-natured girl. Her favorite food is almond pound cake. She was born on January 18 in the forest of Mariland, in London, England, the home to many of her friends My Melody's Friends *Flat - My Melody's little Blue Mouse friend with Yellow Ears. *Rhythm - Rhythm was My Melody's Brother and likes to Sing. *Bear - Bear was My Melody's Friend and Likes to Eat Bananas. *Piano - Piano was My Melody's Little Girl Lamb and very Pretty too. *Kuromi - My Melody's tomboyish friend who is going to stop her. *Usahana - My Melody's First Friend who Lives in Yumemiru Island at the Sea. *Lisu - My Melody's Friend good friend. Little's shy Squirrel. *Hello Kitty - Being her best friend most of the time. Gallery My Melody stage clothes.PNG My Melody blushing.png Kitty and friends as super heroes.PNG Kitty and Melody ski outfits.png Sonic Sanrio Banner.png Melody Witch costume.png My Melody bikini.png My Melody fire.png Beautiful dress.PNG Melody other beautiful dress.PNG SV Kitty and Melody.PNG FTT Kitty and Melody.PNG Roller Rescue.PNG SMM My Melody.PNG My Melody hugging Flat.png Kitty Mimmy Daniel and Melody birthday party.png . Trivia *Her favorite color is red just like Hello Kitty Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Titular Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Kids Category:Jewelpet Heroes Category:Magic Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Honorable Category:Sympathetic Category:Mascots Category:Famous Category:Anime Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes